


The Unwanted

by starrnobella



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Family Dinners, Inner Dialogue, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: A family that's quick to judge can leave you with a feeling of being unwanted by everyone. Including the person who looks at you with stars in their eyes. Fill in the pieces scene from Episode 19 Season 5 after the Huntzberger Dinner. COMPLETE





	The Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story came to me after watching the episode its inspired by with my roommate, xxDustNight88, and it wouldn't leave me alone, so I wrote it for you all to read. This is EXTREMELY different from my normal style of writing, so I hope that you still enjoy it. I decided that we needed to take an introspective look at how Logan was dealing with his family and this is what came of that.
> 
> Beta love to xxDustNight88 who also helped me come up with a title for this story as well. She's awesome and I'm so excited for our Christmas project that we will be working on here in the near future. Be sure to go check her out and send her some love!
> 
> I'm all over social media if you're interested in keeping up with my updates outside of this lovely site. Just search up the penname and I'm sure something will come up.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Looking around the table, he couldn't figure out what had gone wrong. Logan and Rory had barely said five words to his mother and grandfather. In fact, no one had even mentioned marriage. He and Rory had barely begun dating, so why did his family have to bring this up right now?

Rory was perfect and the fact that she wanted to work for her success, made things even better. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, she was upset. This wasn't fair to either of them, but especially to her. She didn't deserve to be treated this way.

"Let's go," he said, whispering in her ear as he pushed back from the table. He made eye contact with his grandfather one last time before offering Rory his hand and quickly leading the two of them out of the house.

He heard his mother calling after them, but there was nothing she could say that would make him turn back around and rejoin that table. The last thing he wanted to do now was talk to any members of his family right now. However, just as the thought crossed his mind and they had made their way to the front door, his father entered the picture.

He looked him up and down and shook his head. Mitchum had to be aware of what had just transpired in the dining room. Even if he claimed to be completely unaware of what was going on, he knew and he didn't even try to stop them.

Every word that came out of his father's mouth just added to his irritation. Reaching down, he took a hold of Rory's hand and led her back out the front door. Ultimately, he just needed to get out this house. Being here made things worse. All he wanted was a nice evening with his girlfriend at a family dinner, but that wasn't the way of Huntzbergers. Dinner was always meant to be something more.

"Did I do something wrong?" Her soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts as they rode in relative silence back to Yale.

Slowly, he turned to look at her. There was a sadness on her face that he had never seen before, and if he was being honest with himself, he wasn't sure what to do to make things better. However, he quickly pushed the negative thoughts aside and reached over, placing a hand on her knee and squeezing gently.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Ace," he reassured, smiling when he noticed a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips. "My family is crazy. I hate the way they treated you tonight. It was completely uncalled for…"

Uncalled for was an understatement, but he was so upset with them that he wasn't able to think of the proper word to finish that sentence. All he wanted to do know was get her home and then drown his frustrations in a bottle of bourbon bought with his father's money.

Maybe he was making a mistake by trying to settle down with Rory. If he hadn't decided to try being a one woman type of man, then she never would have had to deal with tonight. Maybe he wasn't meant to be happy with someone like her. After all, his family wanted him to follow in his father's footsteps and an unhappy marriage is one of those steps he just might have to take.

"It's okay, you couldn't have predicted their behavior," she mumbled, her fingers fidgeting in her lap. He noticed her glancing up at him out of the corner of her eye and it looked as though she was going to say something else, but she quickly closed her mouth once again.

Logan bit the inside of his lip and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He'd give anything to make this entire evening up to her, if only he knew how to even begun to do so. He needed time to think and then sort through everything that had happened.

The rest of the ride to Yale was silent. Neither one of them wanting to make things any worse than they already were. As they walked back to Rory's dorm, they walked in silence. There was a heaviness in the air that surrounded them.

"Is it okay if I drop you off here?" The words left his mouth before he had even thought the entire question through. The expression on her face broke his heart, but at that point he just wanted to get away from the world for a few minutes.

He barely heard her as she told him that it was fine. He remembered mumbling something about calling her tomorrow as he walked away and stared at the ground in front of him as he went.

As he walked, his mind was filled with thoughts of all the ways he could have avoided this evening entirely. Each step of his thought process brought him back to the woman he had just left standing outside of her building with barely a proper kiss goodnight; but even worse, she had been left without dinner because he had let his anger get the best of him.

Stopping in the middle of his pacing, Logan carded a hand through his hair and scrubbed his hands over his face. Pacing in front of his building wasn't going to make anything up to Rory and it certainly wasn't going to make him feel any better about the behavior of his family. The only thing that could make this right was showing her just how special he thought she was and that the opinions of his family didn't dictate who he continued to date.

"I'm an idiot," he mumbled to himself, turning abruptly back toward Rory's dorm. She didn't deserve the cold shoulder. If anyone deserved it, it was him from her for the way his family treated her. Luckily for him, she was better than that and hopefully she'd be willing to forgive him.

He quickly made his way across campus and thought over exactly what he wanted to say to her when he arrived at her front door. Every thought through his mind didn't seem to say exactly what he wanted to tell her and it discouraged him more and more as he made his way across the quad with her building in sight.

As he reached her door, he paused and took a deep breath. Maybe this was a mistake. He thought about it briefly and immediately pushed the thought aside. This wasn't a mistake. He wanted to be with Rory more than he had ever wanted to be with anyone else in his entire life. This relationship was going to be different and that was something he was looking forward to, especially after listening to her stand up for herself to his family.

With one more deep breath, he closed his eyes and lowered his head as he reached forward and knocked on her door.


End file.
